chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Final Holy Chemoverse War Part I: Lynchist Response to Hank Hill
Context Hank Hill had defeated Gordon Ramsay and even escaped the Realm of XD. The Lynchists used this action to predict the onslaught of Micheal P's ambassadors beginning an all-out war, thus they saw Hank Hill as an enemy since he was out of control. They evn thought that if they defeated Hank Hill, they could be spared by Micheal P's ambassadors. Plan Mr. Toth and Mr. Lynch proposed a plan and allocated Hank Hill's findings. Though they had to do it in a way to where Hank Hill wouldn't become raged. Mr. Lynch knew that the combined power of him, Mr. Toth, and Gordon Ramsay would be enough to defeat Hank Hill. Through the findings of Hank Hill However, the Lynchists found something very disturbing. In the original Chemoverse timeline, Hank Hill never existed which means someone was playing with Time.The Lynchists needed to find who this was to erase Hank Hill. Though they do not do this. Execution After a while Hank Hill suddenly felt a slight thought that he may have been watched, thus he instantly teleported into the Lynchist Church only to be confronted by Mr. Lynch, Mr. Toth, and Gordon Ramsay. In fact, it was the Lynchists that used a neurological math equation to send the jolt to Hank Hill. Gordon Ramsay said to him,"You fucking donkey..." Then they proceeded to fight. Instead of finding the whereabouts of this time messing entity, they decided to get rid of the real problem first. The Fall of Hank Hill Hank Hill puts up a valiant fight against 3 of the strongest entities in the Chemoverse, however he gets easily overpowered like expected. Instead of Erasing Hank Hill on the spot, the Lynchists decide to do a public Erasure. This action would be taken to alert the ambassadors of Micheal P to hopefully pardon the Lynchists. On Chemo-November 23, Year Sector IV, 321, Hank Hill is publicly erased from existence by the Lynchists, thus only leaving the person whop messed with time remaining. Micheal P's Reaction For once, Micheal P had supported the Lynchists and decided to spare them for slightly longer. Though this wouldn't last due to the findings of the mysterious Time Entity. Ephraim commented saying,"The Erasure of Hank Hill was needed in order to save the Chemoverse itself." Timeline '''Sector I, Chemo-January 4, 98 - '''Mysterious Man alters time to create a new universe within the universal tree that would later create Hank Hill. '''End of Sector I - '''Holy Chemoverse War I '''End of Sector II - '''Holy Chemoverse War II '''Sector III, Chemo-March 26, 1092 - '''Hank Hill comes into existence. '''Sector III, Chemo-July 2, 1092 - '''Hank Hill fights Dale Gribble in the Universal Time Chamber for a quinternity. '''Sector III, Chemo-October 17, 1092 - '''Gordon Ramsay confronts Hank Hill. '''Secor III, Chemo-February 20, 1093 - '''Gordon Ramsay is defeated and forced to retreat by Hank Hill. '''End of Sector III - '''Holy Chemoverse War III '''Sector IV, Chemo-August 14, 34 - '''Hank Hill confronts Dale Gribble (Chemo Essence). '''Sector IV, Chemo-December 21, 35 - '''Hank Hill defeats Dale Gribble. '''Sector IV, Chemo-January 3, 36 - '''Hank Hill is put on trial in the Chemoverse Drive by Micheal P's Ambassadors. '''Sector IV, Chemo-January 24, 36 - '''Hank Hill is sent to the Realm of XD by African Dad. '''Sector IV, Chemo-June 2, 321 - '''After almost 300 Chemo-Years, Hank Hill Escapes the Realm of XD. '''Sector IV, Chemo-June 3, 321 - '''Searches by Micheal P's Ambassadors begin to find Hank Hill. '''Sector IV, Chemo-August 1, 321 - '''Lynchists form a plan to erase Hank Hill. '''Sector IV, Chemo-August 13, 321 - '''Mr. Lynch, Mr. Toth, and Gordon Ramsay confront Hank Hill. '''Sector IV, Chemo-October 31, 321 - '''Hank Hill is defeated and sentenced with erasure by the Lynchists. '''Sector IV, Chemo-November 23, 321 - '''Hank Hill is publicly erased from existence. '''Sector IV, Chemo-November 24, 321 - '''Micheal P praises Lynchists for erasing Hank Hill. Ephraim comments publicly about the erasure. '''Sector IV, Chemo-November 25, 321 - '''Micheal P orders an investigation on the Time Manipulator. '''Sector IV, Chemo-March 7, 453 - '''Mr. Toth finds the Time Manipulator, Mr. Ward.